The present disclosure relates to memory systems, and more specifically to components of a memory system that include error detection and correction functionality.
Error detection and correction (EDC) techniques are used by memory systems to detect and correct errors that arise during memory accesses. EDC techniques operate by storing data along with an associated error correcting code (ECC) in the memory. Depending on the number of available ECC bits and the number of errors in the data, the errors may be detected and/or fixed.